Our Song
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: “Oh Mike,” Kate whispered. “This is our song isn’t it?” Kate/Mike


Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol or the song.

* * *

Mike held his hand out to Kate. She looked up at him from her seat beside the dance floor in the club. Really neither of them knew what they were doing there but the crew had decided to go out for Bombers 21st after the festivities on the ship had been cut short. And of course neither of them had managed to talk their way out of it both being caught by Nav, ET, Spider and Bomber at the same time.

"One dance?" he asked softly. Kate looked at him from under the curtain that her hair made.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," she said just as softly. "Remember our last dance?" Mike did. Both of them remembered it perfectly. Well technically it wasn't their last dance, that one was at Chefo's wedding. That one didn't count. The one that Kate was referring was their last dance before they had broken up, the night before in fact. They had gone out for a couple of drinks and had ended up on the dance floor dancing to a song whose significance had long since faded away. It was the dance that was significant.

"It's not going to happen like that this time," he promised. "If we don't dance then they're going to come over and try and convince us to dance to some idiotic song. You know they will. So we may as well dance to one that we choose." Kate sighed and placed her hand in his.

"Your funeral," she whispered, so softly that Mike almost didn't hear her. He led her onto the floor where she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist just as a song that they both recognised came on.

**You're in my air  
Every breath that I take I can't escape  
Oh everywhere I go  
I feel your stare like you're there  
Can't you see I'm scattered  
like memories from the past  
Shattered like a bullet through glass**

"Shannon Noll," Kate murmured.

"In Pieces," Mike finished. He smiled down at her gently.

**  
I****'m in pieces  
Oh we might've been  
Every night I spend is sleepless  
Smokin' cigarettes till 3am  
In an empty bed and I cant get you out of my head  
**

"Nav and ET are coming over," Mike observed.

"And Bomber and RO as well," Kate said looking over his shoulder.

**  
You burnt your name  
Into my heart wher****e its scared  
I cant erase you from me  
You soul and mine, intertwined  
You cut the line  
And I'm drifting  
Holdin' to the past  
Memories like a bullet through glass  
**

"Oh Mike," Kate whispered. "This is our song isn't it?" Mike nodded slowly.

**  
I****'m in pieces  
Oh we might've been  
Every night I spend is sleepless  
Smokin' cigarettes till 3am  
In an empty bed and I cant get you out of my head  
**

"Why do we even bother?" Mike asked softly. "We can pretend but is anybody really going to believe us? Including ourselves?"

**  
Oh I**** cant get u out my head  
Outta my head  
Outta my life  
Outta my dream  
Broken emotion you left me in pieces  
**

"We have to," Kate whispered back. "We have to pretend to try and convince ourselves because if we don't then we'll fall apart. We'll get so far into something that can never happen that everything that we've worked towards will be destroyed."

**  
Scattered like memories from the past  
Shatter****ed like a bullet through glass  
I'm in pieces  
Oh we might've been  
Every night I spend is sleepless  
Smokin' cigarettes till 3am  
In an empty bed and I cant get you out of my head  
**

"Even if it kills us?" Mike asked.

**  
No I**** cant get you outta my head  
**

"Even if it kills us," Kate agreed.

**  
Outta my head**

**Outta my head**

**Outta my head**

**Outta my head**

**Outta my head**

**Outta my head**

**Outta my head**

**Outta my head**

**Outta my head**

The second the song finished Kate broke away and walked outside. To a casual observer she was calm and in full control of her emotions, to Mike she was in pain, and her emotions were in turmoil. No matter what happened he knew that he would always be able to tell when something was troubling her.

* * *

A/N: Well this is just a little thing I came up with after listening to Shannon Noll's song "In Pieces" about 4 times. Not in a row of course but still. This is dedicated to fantasygirl77 because while I'd come up with the idea it was reading something she wrote that actually gave the kick to write it.


End file.
